


Driving on the Edge

by longlostintentions



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Edging, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Restraints, Road Sex, That I sent in...., Vaginal Sex, based on tumblr prompt, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlostintentions/pseuds/longlostintentions
Summary: You were ordered not to come. But honestly, how could he blame you?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I've been working on for way too long.  
> Based on this confession that I absolutely sent in...  
> http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/174632900382

     The car hummed along, bumping down the coastal highway at a surprisingly reasonable speed. You didn't really peg Ardyn for a law abiding citizen, then again he always avoided drawing unnecessary attention to himself. _Most_ of the time. You stretched and glanced sideways at your driving companion. He always looked so laid back when he drove, in a way that wasn't fake. His easy smile always rested on his handsome face. Yet you knew there was something else there usually, something he kept hidden from you and the rest of the world. Something you hoped to allay one day, if you could. You were so lost in thought you hadn't noticed him looking at you out of the corner of his eye, and his smile turned a little smug.

“Does my driving concern you, dear, or is there something else you need?” he asked, his voice saccharine. You huffed and flushed, looking back out the window.

“Don't flatter yourself.”

His laughter trickled over you.

“Oh I needn't do so, dearest. Not with you here.”

It was true you stroked his ego probably more than you should.

“You've still not answered my question,” he said suddenly. It took you a second to realize what he was talking about as you reclined in your seat.

“It was nothing important.”

He didn't press, just made a non-commital hum.

     Several minutes had passed. You were focused on your phone, playing a game, when you felt a pressure on your knee. Your eyes flitted past your phone to see Ardyn's hand simply resting there. Your eyes trailed up his arm to look at his face, which was as impassive as it ever was, and he was not looking at you. You figured this was just one of the ways he was deciding to show affection. He was a bit strange with things like this, and you still hadn't quite figured him out yet. You mostly let him do whatever as long as it doesn't hurt (when you don't want it to, at least) and he pretty much listens when you're serious about it. Then, after a moment, you noticed his hand was moving up your leg towards your thigh. At first, you simply watched, trying to determine whether he was actually doing what you thought he was doing. He was. His hand squeezed your thigh on its way to your skirt, making you squirm in your seat.

“Ardyn.... What are you doing...?” you asked, not entirely displeased. It must have shown in your voice because his smile widened microscopically, though he didn't look at you.

“As you said, 'nothing important'.”

      Ardyn was a damn liar. Well... You knew that already, but it was like his entire being existed to torment you. Barely 3 minutes had passed before his hand continued its journey up your skirt, pressing a few fingers against your clothed heat. You didn't bother trying to keep yourself from scooting your hips closer to his hand and letting out appreciative noises. His fingers stayed tauntingly out of reach, only stroking your clit lightly outside your panties making you squirm. The feeling was making you excited, and it was only after a little teasing that this fingers came away slick.

“You seem to be lacking a tremendous amount of self-control, sunshine. That's unfortunate for you,” he said, still not looking at you. You pouted, but gasped when he stroked it away.

“W-What are you talking about?”

Ardyn simply sat quietly, his fingers starting to dig into the fabric of your underwear.

“You're not to come,” he said simply. You blinked at him, trying to figure out if you heard him right.

“What?!”

“I don't believe I mumbled, but if it bears repeating, so be it. If you climax, you will be punished.”

      Ardyn's fingers were quick to peel away the fabric and dig under it, but you didn't mistake it for eagerness. No this man had enough patience to make you want to scream sometimes. This was purely for your benefit, or detriment, depending how you looked at it. The touches were light to start off, one or two of them running the length of your slit and occasionally a calloused tip would brush against your clit. It made your hips squirm but ultimately, you were able to gaze out the window and do your best to put it out of your mind. It wasn't constant, sometimes he would go seconds or minutes just resting, and you were dismayed to find how much it frustrated you. Not only that, but the anticipation heightened your senses. Soon afterwards, every delicate stroke felt like a small electric shock, and it was becoming more difficult to keep your mind busy.

“This certainly doesn't bode well for you, does it?” he remarked lightly. You groaned and gripped his arm, trying to move it. He responded by squeezing your thigh.

“Ah, did I not mention? Interfering is also punished.”

      The real struggle came when Ardyn slipped his fingers just barely inside you, and then back out. Never quite breaching you but the silent promise was beginning to drive you up the wall. Not only that but it was soaking you and that was getting uncomfortable. You just wanted your underwear off and _some_ part of him inside you. Thus far, you'd done a decent job of keeping quiet at least. Until the car rolled to a stop at a light, and another convertible sidled up alongside in the next lane. Even though you knew Ardyn would try something, it still caught you by surprise when he suddenly plunged a finger completely inside you. You brought a fist up to your mouth to keep quiet, and stared resolutely ahead, just as Ardyn was. He kept thrusting his finger at an almost agonizing pace, occasionally curling it just right with every push in. It took all your strength to keep quiet until the light turned, and the car reached speeds that let the wind carry your moans away.

     By now, you'd stopped bothering to try and keep quiet and ignore it. With two fingers thrusting and curling inside you, and his thumb stroking your clit in strong circles it was nearly impossible to ignore. For all your moaning and writhing, Ardyn did not look at you once. You couldn't even detect any minute change of facial expression. Not that you were too focused on looking, or keeping your eyes open for that matter. Several times you found yourself clutching at his arm, having to force yourself to let go so as not to interfere.

“Ardyn please... W-Wait I can't...” you tried deterring him. It seemed to only make him thrust his fingers faster. You knew it was fruitless to try and keep yourself from tipping over the edge, but you wanted to prove him wrong. The pleasure was coiling in your abdomen, spiking every time he pressed down on your clit.

“I can't hold back... Ardyn....” you pleaded again. He was merciless. Curling his fingers right into that spot inside you that made you gasp and cling to his arm, arching your back. He pressed on it relentlessly, causing your body to tremble and your moans to get louder and louder until you couldn't take it anymore. Pleasure flooded through your body and you tightened around his fingers as a climax overtook you. To his credit, he stroked you through it until you started to come down, and he pulled his fingers from you. They hovered at your lips and you flushed as you took them in, tasting yourself. To your surprise Ardyn said nothing, but you knew you were in for it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

     Either Ardyn had timed his attack perfectly or you were completely unlucky, as mere minutes after you lost control he pulled up to a hotel. He said nothing, or perhaps you just didn't hear him over the pounding of your heart, as he climbed out of the car to go in and book a room. The locks (now useful since the top was up) sounded menacing and you hated the way it excited you. He really had you trained for all his sick games. You were tense from the anticipation, from the drive to the room, to feeling him pushing a bag in your arms to carry inside. The whole time he didn't talk to you, but his face was pleasantly neutral, if it weren't for the fact that he never let anything go, you would have thought he'd forgotten about his game. The one you hadn't signed up for, you would remind him later.

      The second the door was closed and you'd dropped your bag on the floor, he was on you. His hand gripping your wrist and tugging you over to stand at the foot of the bed where he sat.

“Surely you didn't forget,” he said, feigning surprise at your gasp.

“How could I...?” you said wearily. His gloved hands were already working on stripping you of your clothes, and despite his quickness you had no hope of releasing for a second time anytime soon. If this punishment was to be like any of the others he ever dealt.

“Well, I've noted you have a remarkable talent for disobeying instructions,” he replied hautily. You pouted at him, trying to hide a soft moan as he grazed his palm over your exposed breasts.

“O-Oh come on. How the hell was I supposed to do that? You were _trying_ to make me come.”

He hummed and nodded.

“I do always seem to get what I want, don't I?”

“Imagine that.”

      The warmth of his tongue as it brushed against your sensitive clit made you jolt, and he gripped your hips to keep you steady. He leaned in again and let his tongue graze over your slit slowly, just barely dipping in as he reached your clit again. One of his hands slipped to your backside and squeezed.

“On the bed,” he ordered. You climbed up and laid on your back, he seemed to be rooting around in the luggage for something. When he returned, he threaded your hands through the bars of the headboard and tied them together with a scarf of yours. Now you were at his mercy. His hands stroked delicately down your body as he took in the sight of you.

“Well, if you're finding it difficult to listen to instruction then I'll simply have to enforce it.”

The next instant, your legs were hiked over his shoulders and he gave your inner thigh a bite before diving in with no respite. His tongue was agonizingly direct, pressing against every sensitive spot with incredible accuracy. Suddenly you were cursing how much sex you've had with this man, and his remarkable memory. You tried tugging your arms down, but they only got so far before being snagged on the bar over your head. His eyes had darkened with lust as he watched you struggle from the oversensitivity.

“Really now, you can do better than that...” he chided, his warm breath settling over your quickly cooling skin. You pouted at him.

“Fuck you.”

“Well, you're halfway there already,” he mused, and slipped two fingers back inside you.

      His knowledge of your body was far too expert for your liking. It really didn't take long at all to bring you right on the cusp of climax again. You thought perhaps if you didn't notify him he'd just let you go.... You knew right away that wouldn't work. You could see it in his eyes, he knew exactly when you were about to come. He withdrew his fingers rapidly and you groaned as the feeling started to fade.

“I did warn you, did I not?” he asked innocently. Your jaw worked as you resisted the temptation to snap back at him. It was what he wanted, and besides, he really had warned you.

“O-Okay Ardyn... I get the picture.... Please....” you said feebly. Ardyn frowned as he let your legs down on the bed, hands stroking your thighs.

“Oh, sunshine. Let me remind you, as you seem to have forgotten: I decide when you come,” he answered with false pity lining his voice.

      Ardyn had gone digging through your luggage as you laid there, cooling down.

“I took the initiative to pack something of yours,” he said as he searched. He finally emerged with one of your vibrators. You squinted at him.

“How long were you planning this...?” you asked suspiciously. He seemed unfazed.

“You know I never leave anything to chance, dearest.”

The bullet pushed into you without any hesitation, and the light vibrations started on a low setting. Enough to feel, but not quite enough to give any real pleasure. This would be easy if it stayed this way, but you knew it wouldn't. Ardyn sat between your legs, watching the show as he upped the speed. Now your hips were writhing a little on their own. One hand secured your hips while the other grabbed hold of the toy and began thrusting it into you. His thumb rested against your clit and began stroking in circles, making you moan and arch up into the feeling. You knew he would only deny you again but you couldn't help losing yourself in it. Might as well enjoy it while you can. He increased the speed and made you jerk against your bindings. You opened your mouth to plead some more then closed it. You knew what would get him to let you come, and begging wasn't it. Not this time at least. His response was naturally to thrust harder into you and rub your clit faster. Try as you might, there was no distracting yourself. No keeping away from teetering on the edge of release. Much closer this time.... Maybe he would actually let you..! But no. As soon as he could see you starting to give in he withdrew the toy and his fingers. You willed yourself to relax, trying to come down. You watched each other, his eyes were daring you to say anything. You held your tongue and he seemed more than pleased by it.

      You watched as Ardyn wandered around and lazily stripped himself of his layers. He took his time, and you waited every second, watching patiently. His hat found its way to your head, the rest of his clothes met the floor. You were pleased to note he was hard, and looked like he had been for some time. It was a small victory to know you had any kind of power. Finally he climbed on top of you, the heat and the weight was at least somewhat satisfying.

“I won't deny I'm impressed how quickly you learn,” he admitted, moving in to kiss and suck at one breast.

“Perhaps your punishment is overdrawn,” he hummed, switching to the other breast. You didn't reply, it was what he wanted. He trailed his kisses up to your jaw, positioning the tip of his cock to your entrance. It took all your willpower to keep from squirming.

“Though you do make a lovely sight,” he finished, thrusting in unexpectedly and making you cry out. He paused, more for his benefit than yours, most likely. The kisses turned to bites, up and down your neck as he began to thrust at a steady pace. He chose every spot that would make you moan and bit hard enough to leave marks. The way he filled you up fogged your mind from the pleasure, and you stopped caring about hiding how good it made you feel. The most you could do was spread your legs wider, so you did, inviting him to go deeper. He obliged, gripping your hips and lifting them ever so slightly to thrust in deeper at a quicker pace. You let your eyes drift closed, letting the friction build sparks of pleasure in your abdomen. Then he hits that spot for the first time, making you moan louder, bucking your hips up and nearly out of his grasp. He held on tighter and used it as leverage to pound harder into you, into the rough patch that made your vision go cloudy. His voice, gruff and a little more disheveled, brought you out of your reverie.

“Do you want to come?” he asked lightly. You weren't sure whether this was a trick, best to keep your mouth shut. Until he slowed his pace so one hand could grip your chin tightly to look at him.  
“Do you want to come?” he repeated, more enunciated. You nodded weakly. He smiled almost fondly before tugging you into a bruising kiss and resuming his thrusting. This time he was merciless, fingers digging into your flesh and his cock pushing as deep as he could go. You were lingering on the edge when his fingers moved back to your clit to stroke quickly. Your moans got louder the closer you came, and they were swallowed up by the kiss he would not let up on. It was so close, so so close, and he wasn't stopping. You struggled against your bindings and moved your body restlessly until an orgasm tore through you and made you practically scream into the kiss. It didn't take long, you noticed, for him to follow suit. Soon the bed was marked with your mixed fluids as you both carried each other through your climaxes.

      As your mind cleared and came back down to earth, Ardyn was placing multitudes of kisses on your lips and jaw, making you smile. It was his way of thanking you for playing along. As he gathered his strength, he pulled out of you, making you groan at the sensitivity.

“You really are quite a sight, perhaps I should leave you like this...” he husked out in post-orgasmic weariness. For a second you were worried he might actually do it. Then the next second he was reaching over your head to untie your scarf. He must have heard your sigh of relief because his smile widened slightly. He carefully brought your arms down, rubbing along the length of them and over your wrists to make the blood flow again. The warm sensation made you think perhaps he had also done some healing to aid it.

“Mm... I'm filthy and exhausted....” you complained. Ardyn reached for your dirtied shirt and used it to clean you off, making you scowl at him a little. But you were too tired to keep it up, and he knew it. He tiredly picked you up, carrying you to the other bed and setting you down.

“Sleep now, sunshine. They'll clean the sheets tomorrow.”

You grimaced at the thought, you definitely didn't envy whoever had that job.... You hoped you'd be out of there by then... Ardyn tucked one arm under you and the other under his head. You fell asleep sore and exhausted, and more relaxed than you had been in some time.

 


End file.
